


I’m on it

by zoinkstothemax



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, ian is soft :’), love that for them :’), so is mickey :’)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoinkstothemax/pseuds/zoinkstothemax
Summary: “Look, I love you. I love you - he is never gonna let me be happy. He needs to die. Today.”There’s a charged pause, and Ian takes a shaky breath. This is bad, Mickey’s spiraling, and having a panic attack in front of his entire family isn’t going to help anyone.“Guys, can you give us a minute?”-HI this is my first fic EVER! pls be gentle!! I have just been doing a good ol quarantine rewatch and the early seasons are much more bearable when u know there’s wedding fluff in the future :’) title is EXTREMELY unoriginal because I am a noob! comments welcome!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	I’m on it

“Look, I love you.  _I love you_ \-  he is never gonna let me be happy. He needs to die.  _Today_. ” 

There’s a charged pause, and Ian takes a shaky breath. This is  bad,  Mickey’s spiraling, and having a panic attack in front of his entire family isn’t going to help anyone.

“Guys, can you give us a minute?” Everyone files out into the yard, still tapping away on their phones and brainstorming venue ideas. Mickey turns his watery eyes back to Ian, still on the defensive. Ian walks - limps - over to the washer, taking Mickey’s beer from him and making room for himself between Mickey’s legs. He brings a hand up to cup the back of his neck, scratching his fingers through his hair gentle. 

“The fuck do you want, Gallagher?”

“I want you to fucking breathe, Mick. Please.”

“I’m fucking  _ breathing _ , that piece of shit - “

“Hey, look at me,” Ian cups his face in his hands, keeping his face stern and determined and fiercely loving. “If you really don’t want to do this today, we- we don’t have to,” Ian continues shakily. “I love you, all I want is to fucking be with you.” Mickey looks down, avoiding his eyes. “But we can figure this out. I just wanna know what you’re actually thinking right now, cause you’re fuckin’ spiraling, man.” 

Mickey takes a shuddering breath while he collects his thoughts. He finally looks up to meet Ian’s gaze, and he looks so sad, so fucking  _ defeated  _ that Ian’s chest clenches as his heart breaks just a little bit more.

“Fuck, man. He burned down our venue. He’s pulled a gun on me about a thousand fucking times, fucking hired Svet to  _ rape  _ me and forced you to watch,” Ian takes in a sharp breath as he’s reminded that Mickey is still haunted by that day, they day they never,  ever  talk about. Mickey continues quietly, “Is it really worth dealing with his bullshit?” 

Ian panics, drops his hands to Mickey’s waist. “What, are  _ we  _ worth it? Mickey, we’ve dealt with constant bullshit for a decade and now you don’t know if it was worth it?” 

Mickey scoffs. “Fuck off, man, you know that’s not what I meant. I love you. I just don’t want him to hurt you. I want this so bad it fucking hurts.”

Ian squeezes Mickey’s hip, brings one hand up to run his thumb over his cheek. “Then let’s do it,” he whispers. “We can find a place, you _know_ my stubborn ass family isn’t gonna quit until they do. Even if it’s a shithole, it’ll be  our fucking _wedding_ . It’ll be perfect. We’re gonna be  _ married  _ by the end of the day, you’re going to be my  _husband_ ” .” He smiles, brings his hands back down to squeeze Mickey’s thighs gently. “You’re all I’ve wanted since I was a kid, Mick.” Mickey finally cracks a smile, bringing his uncuffed hand up to comb through Ian’s hair.

“Yeah, me too, carrot top.”

“So fuck him. Let’s do this.” He leans in to kiss him gently, and smirks when they pull back. “Plus, you’re gonna look damn good in that tux.”

“Fuck you, man,” Micky blushes, looks at him with that fond look in his eyes that only Ian gets to see. “You’re gonna have to tie that fucking faggy ass bow tie for me, though.”

“I’m on it,” he smiles, and leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> again: I have never written anything before so pls be gentle but comments/suggestions are of course welcome!!


End file.
